Tales of the Mortals and Immortals
by TotallyAngelic
Summary: Eowyn and Arwen and their love for Aragorn. Aragorn who does not know who to choose. Legolas who thinks he loves no one. Who will learn to love whom?
1. Light and Dark

A/N Hi everyone! Now I am fully aware this may seem a bit angsty but it will lighten up! Nothing belongs to me.  
  
Eowyn brushed back a strand of shining golden hair away from her face, ghostly white in the moonlight, her cerulean eyes fixed on the twinkling stars, like diamonds in the inky blackness of the sky.  
  
"Lady Eowyn? You are not asleep," commented a gentle but rough voice.  
  
Eowyn turned around to find Gimli the Dwarf looking at her.  
  
"Aye. I could not sleep, everything was so still and my heart is heavy with the grief of the passing of Lord Aragorn," she replied emotionlessly.  
  
Gimli took a tentative step closer to her, "I am sorry, milady."  
  
Eowyn shook her golden head, "Do not be sorry, Master Dwarf for it is not your fault at all."  
  
She choked, trying not to cry, and then she said something completely unexpected. "I loved Lord Aragorn, Gimli! The grief is slowly eating away at my soul and I feel as if there is no longer any point in living. I want to die."  
  
And as she spoke these last words her trembling voice became stronger.  
  
"Kill me, Gimli. Put an end to my sorrow. Kill me."  
  
"Nay, Lady. I could not kill you; Aragorn would not have wanted any innocent being to die on his account," Gimli said firmly but sadly.  
  
"Then leave me be," Eowyn said hollowly, "I wish you a good sleep, Master Dwarf."  
  
"You must promise me one thing if I am to leave, milady," Gimli said.  
  
"Then I bade you tell me what is it," Eowyn said turning her back to him.  
  
"You must not kill yourself, nor get anyone to do it for you," Gimli answered.  
  
There was a long silence, so silent. Echoing in their ears, then finally, "I promise, Master Dwarf. Now I ask you to leave me be."  
  
"Good night, Lady Eowyn," Gimli said.  
  
He walked out of the room, his boots clunking on the floor. Then the door slammed shut and silence filled the air again. Then Eowyn buried her face in her hands and sobbed. The sobs wracked her body and she collapsed on the floor weakly.  
  
"It can't be true," Eowyn whispered to herself when she could cry no more, "Aragorn cannot be dead. He must be alive."  
  
She picked herself of the floor and took one last look at the starry sky before walking out of the room, the heavy wooden door banging behind her. She walked through the dimly lit halls, her figure casting eerie shadows on the walls. Finally she entered her bedroom chambers and lit a candle. Then Eowyn looked at herself in the mirror. Her turquoise eyes had lost their spark and were now puffy and rimmed with red. Her skin looked even paler. Her figure tall and slender like a lily looked frail. But apart from all of this she still looked angelic, her golden hair shining around her head like a halo in the candlelight.  
  
She turned away from the mirror, blew out the candle and slipped into her bed. She had not the energy to properly undress, or brush her hair. Eowyn lay still in the darkness, wide-awake until sleep finally came over her.  
  
  
  
Arwen stood motionlessly on the footbridge where she and Aragorn had shared a final kiss together before he departed with the Fellowship. A light breeze blew her lustrous dark brown hair away from her face. Her eyes, such an unearthly blue, were unfocused. Her previously radiant skin had gone dull and was so pale she looked like a ghost.  
  
"Sister?" came a gentle voice, "what troubles you so?"  
  
Arwen turned around to face her brother Elladan; "It is Lord Aragorn, brother. I fear for him."  
  
"Why do you fear for Aragorn?" Elladan asked stepping closer to his beloved sister.  
  
"He is in trouble, I can feel it," Arwen murmured softly.  
  
She knelt down to trail her slender hand through the river and Elladan sat down next to her. He pulled Arwen into an embrace and she rested her dark head on his broad shoulder. They sat, not saying a word, just listening to the wind in the trees, the peaceful sound of water trickling through the rocks.  
  
"I love you, Elladan," Arwen whispered as a single silver tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Arwen. You must remember that I will always love and be there for you no matter what."  
  
She buried her face in Elladan's shoulder, which muffled her next words, "Elladan, I gave up my immortality for him!"  
  
"Arwen! You did what?" Elladan pulled back from the embrace a shocked look on his face.  
  
She raised her head allowing him to see her tear-stained face; "I gave up my immortality for him."  
  
"Sister." Elladan was speechless.  
  
"And if he dies, I shall never see him again. I loved him as I will never love any again; he was a part of my heart. When I was in trouble, I would hold onto life knowing that I would be able to see Aragorn again, to talk to him, to kiss him and to - her voice faltered - to marry him."  
  
Elladan looked at Arwen's neck and saw it was bare. He touched the spot where the necklace had lain.  
  
"I gave it to Aragorn," Arwen whispered.  
  
"Why did you not tell me before?" Elladan asked.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath, "I did not know whether I had done the right thing. Sometimes I wish that I had never met Aragorn. To be with him, I had to give up my life. I would never be able to see our beloved Mother again, I would have to watch in heart wrenching grief while you and Elrohir and Father sailed away to Aman. I wasn't sure whether I loved Aragorn enough to give up everything."  
  
"And what about now? Have you made your decision?"  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I don't think I ever shall, dear brother. No matter how much I should ever love him, a small part of my heart will always be regretting what I have done."  
  
"And will you always love him, sister?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
A/N how'd you like it? Please review. 


	2. Compare an Elf and a Human

A/N Well, I decided to go on. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first one. I do not own anything.  
  
Legolas stood in his chamber at Helm's Deep, it was disturbingly quiet and he could not sleep in the pitch darkness. So he thought about the so-called passing of his friend.  
  
He did not believe that Aragorn had died, Aragorn couldn't just die. Or could he? Anyone, even an Elf, could die in battle, especially one with Wargs. But Legolas did not want to believe that Aragorn had died. Aragorn had been his closest friend; together they were almost unstoppable.  
  
Legolas picked up the Evenstar necklace from the small table near the window. It shone and sparkled like one of the stars in the night sky as it lay on his palm. Aragorn had treasured this necklace; the Lady Arwen had given it to Aragorn when she gave up her immortality for him.  
  
The Lady Arwen. Arwen had always been a dear friend of his. Legolas remembered how much fun they had had together as children, laughing together and sharing secrets. But lately he had wondered how it would feel like to have Arwen as more than just a friend. It was a terrible thought, of course especially since she and Aragorn were deeply in love. He doubted that Arwen would ever love him, even if Aragorn should die.  
  
He would never have a chance with Arwen.  
  
  
  
Aragorn sat, slightly slumped, on his horse, Brego. He had been awoken from the most realistic dream ever. Arwen had been dressed in a beautiful blue gown, her dark hair cascading in loose curls down her back. She had lain gentle kisses upon his lips; it had been so perfect.but in a way not.  
  
Aragorn had always thought that he and Arwen's love for each other could overcome any obstacle but recently he had begun to love Arwen in a different way.  
  
Everything had been perfect on the night he and Arwen had kissed on the footbridge. He had never stopped thinking of her, wanting her. He had held onto her like a lifeline, but when he had met the Lady Eowyn everything had changed. She was pretty, very pretty, but she could not compare to Arwen, he loved her not for looks. A strong sense of courage and determination radiated from her, which one could not help but admire. He had grown to enjoy talking and laughing with her. It was quite obvious that she had feelings for him, which, at the time, he could not return. But it was just recently that he uncovered his true feelings for Eowyn. Too recently, Aragorn thought wryly. He could not just dismiss Arwen so quickly! He had loved her passionately for so many years and he had known Eowyn for but a few days! But now his love for Arwen had become stronger and deeper, he loved her as a son would love a mother or a brother would love a sister. Arwen was too perfect. How could he take away her immortality? But how could he stand not to kiss her sweet lips again?  
  
Maybe I should have been killed, Aragorn thought. But it was then that he spotted it. Thousands of Uruk-hai marching in the direction of Helm's Deep! He pulled Brego into a canter, urging him to go faster. He must get to Helm's Deep to warn the people!  
  
  
  
Eowyn woke up, opening her eyes to the sun shining brightly through the window. It was as if last night had never happened.  
  
She slid off the bed, not bothering to tidy the twisted mass of crumpled sheets, which she had slept upon. She unfolded a simple blue tunic and brown dress from her pack; she had not had the luxury of time when she packed, simply throwing any item of clothing into the bag. She dressed quickly, deftly lacing up the strings of her dress and brushed her golden hair, wincing when the brush caught a painful snag. Being a woman could be such a bother at times, Eowyn thought. If she were a man, her hair would be less than half the length it is now. She would be able to fight for Rohan.and never have to deal with her unrequited love towards Aragorn.  
  
Don't think about him, Eowyn told herself. He is dead, and even if he somehow survives, he loves another woman. The woman who had given him the necklace.  
  
Slamming down her brush, Eowyn shook her head and hurried out of her chamber and down into the main area of the castle where the villagers stayed.  
  
"Lady Eowyn," a gentle voice came, "I trust you had a good sleep?"  
  
Eowyn turned around, to face the handsome Elf, Legolas, who had arrived with Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"Yes, of course. And you?" Eowyn asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I did," Legolas answered quickly.  
  
Eowyn nodded and then said, "Legolas? You are a friend of Lord Aragorn, do you believe him dead?"  
  
Legolas looked at her, his light blue eyes full of kindness and wisdom, "Nay, Lady. I am sure he is alive. Aragorn is not one to give in quickly, especially since he has someone to hold on to."  
  
"Who does Lord Aragorn have to hold on to? It is an woman, I am sure."  
  
"You are correct, it is the Lady Arwen," Legolas told her.  
  
"She is the one who gave him the necklace?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered, "how do you know of the necklace?"  
  
"How could I not? It is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my life. The moment I saw it, I had no doubt it was a woman who had bestowed it upon him. But the Lady Arwen? I have never heard of her. Is she of royalty?  
  
"Yes, she is of royalty, but of Elven royalty. Her father is Elrond, Lord of the Elven City of Rivendell. Arwen is said to be the fairest creature on Middle Earth," Legolas explained.  
  
Eowyn was stunned. How could she ever have thought about having a chance with Aragorn? He was in love with an Elf, and the fairest one on Middle Earth, no less. Yes, she had been described as beautiful, but how could she compare to an Elf? The answer was simple, she could not. Aragorn would never love her.  
  
"I am sorry, I-I have to see my uncle," Eowyn excused herself, tears threatening to spill down her face.  
  
"Lady Eowyn?" Legolas asked concerned, "you have gone white. Are you sick? May I be of any assistance to you?"  
  
"No, I am fine," Eowyn answered quickly.  
  
Legolas nodded unwillingly, "Be careful."  
  
"I will, thank-you," Eowyn replied.  
  
She treaded her way through the crowds of people, trying to find some privacy.  
  
"I am very sorry, please excuse my clumsiness," Eowyn said to a woman she had knocked over.  
  
She ran through the twisting passages, then threw her body limply onto the cold stone floor. She cried and cried, tears streaming down her face, wetting her tunic, and creating salty puddles on the floor.  
  
"How could I ever have been so daft?" Eowyn asked herself between sobs, "I never had a chance!"  
  
And there she lay, a sad pitiful creature sobbing in the halls of Helm's Deep, where in a few hours a great battle would begin. There was no hope.  
  
A/N well, please review! Sorry there was no Arwen in this chapter, but I didn't know what to do with her. I am open to any suggestions. One big one is who should fall in love with whom. I was planning to do Arwen/Legolas and Aragorn/Eowyn because I like those pairings, but it's also up to you guys, so tell me in your reviews! I love you all, Emily. 


	3. Talks with Family

A/N I don't own anything. I 've only watched The Two Towers twice so far, so I haven't gotten the dialogue quite correct.  
  
Arwen walked through the peaceful gardens of Imladris, trying to sort out her thoughts.  
  
Her thoughts were mostly about Aragorn. She missed him ever so much, she wished she could be with him, she wished she could talk to him. But she couldn't and she had absolutely no idea how to sort out her feelings for him. She didn't feel like talking to her Father, she had never felt comfortable talking to him about the love she and Aragorn shared. He always made her feel, though she knew he did not do it purposely, that she had forgotten about him. Arwen knew what she wanted, she wished to talk to her mother. But that was not possible Celebrian had long since departed to Valinor and there was the chance that Arwen would never see her beloved mother again.  
  
Arwen sat on one of the delicately carved stone benches and picked a snowy white lily from the grass, she wove it into her dark hair remembering how Aragorn had done the same thing with a niphredil the day she had pledged herself to him on Cerin Amroth.  
  
"I will always love you Aragorn," she whispered to herself, "never forget me, for you have my heart and I will truly never get it back."  
  
When her eyes were finally drained of tears, Eowyn had picked herself of the stone floor. She was in a bitter mood and a sour look was on her face.  
  
"Eowyn sister-daughter, tell me what is wrong," Theoden asked Eowyn putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leave me be!" Eowyn said angrily shrugging away from his hand.  
  
"Eowyn! What is wrong?" Theoden asked his brow wrinkled.  
  
"What is wrong?! Lord Aragorn is dead, Saruman outnumbers us, and we are all going to die! Yes, nothing is wrong," Eowyn exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you had hope, Eowyn," Theoden said.  
  
"Not anymore, Uncle. There is no hope, we will die before the day is over," and with that Eowyn walked away, her golden head bent.  
  
Aragorn pulled Brego to a stop as he looked at Helm's deep in the distance. The solid stone walls, the azure blue sky, he was almost there. I must hurry, Aragorn told himself and he urged Brego into a canter towards the direction of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Arwen, may I talk to you?" Elrohir asked as Arwen walked past him from the direction of the gardens.  
  
"Brother! I did not expect to see you," Arwen said in surprise, "Yes, of course you may talk to me."  
  
Elrohir fell into step beside her and they were silent for a while, enjoying each other's presence.  
  
"Your hair looks nice," Elrohir murmured reaching up to touch the lily intervened into the strands of Arwen's silky dark hair.  
  
"Thank-you," Arwen said smiling at him and taking his hand, "I've missed you much, Elrohir. Why must you and Elladan be away so often?"  
  
Elrohir looked bitter, "I will not forget what they did to mother, never. It is because of the yrch that mother has left us. I will not forget what they did."  
  
Arwen was silent for a while, "When do you leave?"  
  
"When another group of Orc is spotted," Elrohir said, "but I hope I will spend more time with you, Arwen, before I leave."  
  
"That would be lovely. I am so lonely now, there is no one around to talk to."  
  
"You miss Aragorn," it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that all?" Elrohir asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Well, no," Arwen said.  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I-I need to go, Elrohir."  
  
She started to walk away very fast.  
  
"Arwen! I thought we were going to walk together," Elrohir called.  
  
"I need to see Father," Arwen called back, "I shall see you at dinner!"  
  
And Arwen disappeared into the house of Rivendell, leaving a very bemused Elrohir behind.  
  
  
  
Legolas sighed as he walked down into the main area of Helm's Deep. Some people stared at him but not so many anymore. They seemed to have gotten used to him and Gimli who they were rather intrigued by.  
  
He spotted Eowyn talking with her uncle, they both had rather upset, angry looks on their faces so Legolas thought it better not to intrude.  
  
He remembered how shocked Eowyn had looked when she learned of the Lady Arwen. She had looked shocked.and upset. Could the Lady Eowyn have feelings for Aragorn? But his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Aragorn was walking towards him! I knew he wasn't dead, Legolas thought. The two clapped hands on each other's shoulders.  
  
"You are late," Legolas informed Aragorn.  
  
Legolas looked Aragorn over. He was covered in mud and grime, his clothes were torn and a large wound was bleeding on his arm. Aragorn's usually greasy hair was even greasier and was matted with sticky, dry bloody.  
  
"You look terrible," Legolas said struggling not to grimace.  
  
Aragorn gave a laugh and the two exchanged words (A/N I forgot, OK?). Then Legolas slipped the Evenstar necklace into Aragorn's blistered palm. Aragorn looked at him gratefully. Everything was looking up for Legolas. Except the war.  
  
"He is back!" Eowyn heard someone cry.  
  
"Who's back?" Eowyn asked.  
  
The woman tried to say something but the very loud noise level blocked it out.  
  
"Could you say that again?" Eowyn asked but the woman had disappeared.  
  
Frustrated, Eowyn pushed her way through the crowd and then she saw him. Aragorn. He was with Legolas who had just slipped something into his hand. Eowyn hurried towards them and threw her arms around Aragorn's neck (A/N I forgot what happened, so I'm going to make it up. I'm also doing it so it will make sense with the story.)  
  
"You're back!" Eowyn cried happily not caring a bit even if he were a married man with twenty children. She started to cry out of happiness.  
  
Aragorn smiled at her, pushing a strand of her hair away from her pale face "Yes, Lady Eowyn, I am back."  
  
A/N I have changed this bit almost completely. You know the bit where Elrond is in Arwen's room? I hope you like it.  
  
Arwen lay on her bed, her silky hair spread out on the pillow. Her blue eyes were wide open staring at the twinkling stars. She noticed her father enter the room, but did not stir.  
  
  
  
"What troubles you, Arwen? You are not yourself, always quiet. Is it to do with Aragorn?"  
  
Arwen was silent. Elrond sat next to her and put a hand on his daughter's cheek. Arwen looked up at him with her sapphire eyes and Elrond, stern lord of Rivendell, thought back the tears in his eyes. If there was one thing he could not bear, it was to see his only daughter unhappy.  
  
"Daughter, please. What troubles you?" Elrond asked, "anything I can do."  
  
"Nothing, Adar. Nothing troubles me," Arwen said softly.  
  
"Do not lie. I know something is wrong. Do you fear for Aragorn's safety?"  
  
"At first, I did. But now, I do not. Aragorn can take care of himself," Arwen said and Elrond was surprised for he had never heard Arwen talk of Aragorn so bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean? Is there something else that troubles you?"  
  
"Nay, Adar."  
  
"It is another man."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who is he?" Elrond asked.  
  
"There is no other man."  
  
"Is it Glorfindel?"  
  
"Adar! There is no other man, I do not have feelings for anyone except milord Aragorn."  
  
"And me? You have forgotten about me?" Elrond asked, almost sadly.  
  
Arwen studied her Father's profile; tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"Nay, Adar," she sobbed, burying her head in his chest, "you are the only one I have."  
  
And there they sat for the rest of the night, father and daughter. Holding on to each other, their bond stronger than ever.  
  
A/N Like it? Hate it? C'mon, I need reviews. Here are some questions: Should I continue? Should I go on with the pairings Legolas/Arwen and Eowyn/Aragorn? I really need help with that one because I need to deepen the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Emily. 


	4. The Guessing Game

A/N Hi everyone! I hope you'll like this and please review and tell me what the pairings should be. For now I'm going on with Legolas/Arwen and Aragorn/Eowyn but if you want it the opposite way, then I can take a vote. And also, if you're wondering about the Eowyn/Legolas, this is suppose to be a kind of complicated love triangle story. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
  
"Please, Uncle. Let me fight," Eowyn pleaded to Theoden.  
  
"No. You are a female, you will stay with the other women and children. Please do not argue, Eowyn," Theoden said firmly.  
  
Eowyn was silent as she twirled her braid of golden hair around, plotting how to take a more heroic part in the battle.  
  
"Lady Eowyn?"  
  
Eowyn turned around to see Legolas.  
  
"Yes, Master Elf?"  
  
"If you have the time could I talk to you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Of course," Eowyn said, and after she excused herself from Theoden, walked to his side, "but shouldn't you be getting ready for the battle?"  
  
"I only need to talk to you for a few minutes," Legolas promised then he was silent for a moment and they just walked through the halls.  
  
Just as Eowyn was about to ask Legolas what he wanted to talk about, he said, "Eowyn, do you have feelings for Aragorn?"  
  
"What?! Eowyn asked in shock, "I mean, pardon me?"  
  
"Milady, do you have feelings for Aragorn?"  
  
"Of course," Eowyn said coolly, "he is a very dear friend."  
  
"I meant feelings towards him as more than a friend," Legolas said.  
  
"No," Eowyn said, "no, I do not."  
  
Legolas stopped walking and stared at her. His blue eyes bored into her own and Eowyn shifted in discomfort.  
  
"You do," Legolas murmured softly, "it is clear in your eyes, written right across your face."  
  
Eowyn was silent for a while, then, "Why? How?"  
  
She broke down in tears, she had been crying an awful lot these days, and Legolas put his strong arms around her in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Why do I have to love him?" Eowyn asked miserably through her tears, "he loves another, a beautiful Elf as you told me earlier. Why must I suffer so painfully from unrequited love?"  
  
Legolas just hugged her as she cried bitterly, soaking his tunic.  
  
"I do not know, milady," he whispered so softly that the words did not reach her ears, "I do not know."  
  
  
  
"Friend Legolas? Where are you?" Aragorn walked through the halls, "Legolas?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks staring at the sight before him. Legolas and Eowyn were wrapped in a tight embrace, Eowyn's head on Legolas's shoulder, and Legolas's chin resting easily on Eowyn's head. Aragorn drew in a ragged breath and leaned against the wall. He had had no idea Legolas and Eowyn had romantic feelings for each other. How could it be?  
  
Why do you care, Aragorn asked himself. You have Arwen whom you wanted for so many years and now you finally have. Why did he care if there was a relationship between Legolas and Eowyn? He did not have romantic feelings for Eowyn. Or did he?  
  
  
  
Arwen woke up that morning. The sun shone through the open balcony door. Or head was cradled in her Father's lap. Elrond was already awake, stroking her hair.  
  
"Adar?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes, my child?" Elrond said looking down at her fondly.  
  
"I love you," Arwen answered simply.  
  
"Just me? There is no other Elf or Man?" Elrond asked but it was not just teasing.  
  
As Elrond had expected, Arwen did not speak. She loves another, not Aragorn, Elrond thought.  
  
"Do you still love Aragorn?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Of course, he is the one I am going to marry, is he not?" Arwen replied.  
  
"I am not sure," Elrond says, "I think your feelings are on another, daughter."  
  
"And who do you think they are on?" Arwen said with a slightly amused look, "you may guess."  
  
She thinks this is a game, Elrond thought. But he played along, "Glorfindel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Gildor?"  
  
"No."  
  
Elrond went through a long list of male Elves and Men, all of who Arwen denied to love.  
  
"I can not think of any more names, Arwen," Elrond finally said.  
  
"You see? I love no other man or Elf," Arwen said.  
  
"I do not believe you. I will find out the object of your affections before long," Elrond promised.  
  
Arwen just laughed.  
  
  
  
Eowyn pulled back from the embrace and smiled at Legolas, bot aware that Aragorn was watching them.  
  
"I guess it is time for you to prepare for battle," Eowyn whispered.  
  
"I would rather stay with you, milady," Legolas said and then by instinct pressed his lips against her.  
  
Eowyn was shocked but she immediately responded, savouring his sweet kisses. Finally they pulled back, gasping for breath.  
  
"I am sorry, milady, I have to go," Legolas said as he touched her face.  
  
Then he ran off, leaving a very shocked Eowyn behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn felt sick. He could not believe they had just kissed and kissed like that!  
  
He felt as if Legolas had betrayed him. But Aragorn knew Legolas wouldn't betray him. It was just that Legolas didn't know about himself and Eowyn.  
  
Do I love Eowyn? Aragorn thought. No I don't, I have Arwen, the sensible part of him said but his heart was telling him something completely different.  
  
  
  
Elrond sat in his study with his daughter holding a long list of every male name he knew. He called them out and checked them off as soon as Arwen denied them.  
  
"Rumil?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Orophin?"  
  
"No," answered Arwen, who was sipping her tenth glass of miruvor.  
  
"You have denied them all," Elrond said impatiently, "please, daughter, why do you not just tell me?"  
  
"That is because there is no one."  
  
But Elrond wasn't listening. This was because he was thinking, very, very hard.  
  
"Daughter," he said slowly, "is it Legolas you love?"  
  
Arwen froze, as the room became suspended in time.  
  
  
  
Eowyn watched sadly as two women hugged each other, crying hard. Their husbands and sons were going to fight in the battle. Eowyn walked over to where they stood and put a hand on the oldest woman's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," Eowyn said sympathetically.  
  
The woman stared at Eowyn, "Thank-you, milady. I'm just - just so scared that they won't come back alive."  
  
Eowyn didn't know what to say so she just repeated, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank-you," the woman whispered before collapsing in a pitiful heap on the floor.  
  
Eowyn closed her eyes, praying with all her might that this poor woman's family would come back from battle alive.  
  
"Eowyn?"  
  
Eowyn spun around to face Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, milord," she said slightly flustered.  
  
"I just wanted to say farewell as I may not come back from the battle alive," Aragorn said.  
  
"You will," Eowyn said smiling at him, "I know you will."  
  
"You do?" Aragorn asked looking at her very hard.  
  
"I am quite sure you will," Eowyn said.  
  
Aragorn was quiet for a while then lifted her white hand to his lips and placed a like kiss on it as a common suitor would.  
  
"Goodbye, Lady Eowyn."  
  
"Goodbye, milord," Eowyn said.  
  
But Aragorn did not leave; he just stood there as if waiting for something. Licking her lips nervously, Eowyn placed her arms on his shoulder and brushed a kiss on his rough cheek but Aragorn grabbed her and kissed her firmly on the lips. Eowyn swallowed staring up at him.  
  
Then Aragorn nodded as if it had never happened, "Good-bye, milady."  
  
Then he was gone, walking of towards the armory leaving Eowyn staring at his back in wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli asked.  
  
Legolas pulled his mind away from his thoughts, "Yes, Gimli?"  
  
"You are very quiet," Gimli said.  
  
"I always am," Legolas said reaching for his bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh," Gimli said, quite unlike himself, "well, I shall find Eowyn, I think."  
  
Nodding, Legolas turned his back. Eowyn. He could not believe he had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Why had he done it? He had no feelings for her that he was sure about. Had he done it out of pity? It was because she had looked so sad, tears streaming down her ghostly face, dull blue eyes puffed and red. She had been looking like this for a while now, Legolas recalled. Could it be she was having more of these crying sessions in secret? But that was off the point, the point was he had kissed her and it was completely wrong of him. It was completely unlike him to go around kissing random girls. Yes, he had done it out of pity. But what could he do now? She would think he had feelings for her, no doubt.  
  
Legolas put his hands to his temples and massaged them. How had his life become so complicated in a matter of weeks? He thought he loved Arwen but he had kissed Eowyn. What crazy Elf would people take him for?  
  
It is women, Legolas decided. They are the cause of problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N did you like it? Sort of confusing, I know. Anyway, please review. Hugs, Emily. 


	5. Confession

A/N Hi everyone! Sorry since I haven't written for a while, I'll try to make the updates more regular. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema  
  
  
  
Arwen swallowed, Elrond stared at her waiting for her response.  
  
"You love him," Elrond murmured when she said nothing, "Arwen, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Arwen just closed her eyes, her lips trembling.  
  
"Arwen! Will you not answer me?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I love Legolas," Arwen said, "but now it is my duty to love Aragorn."  
  
"You love Aragorn, too?"  
  
"Of course. I love him as I love you. And Elladan and Elrohir. I love Legolas like I've never loved any other before."  
  
"Not even Aragorn?" Elrond asked.  
  
"No. It is like some part of my heart I never knew was there has opened up, it is a strong, passionate love I have for Legolas. My love for Aragorn is more sisterly, I marry him to take care of him like a Mother would a child."  
  
"What will you do now?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Marry Aragorn," Arwen said simply.  
  
"But you said you loved Legolas," Elrond said now wholly confused.  
  
"I do but I love Aragorn, too. And what would happen to him if I refused to marry? His heart would be destroyed; he will be grieving for the rest of his life. He has given his heart to me and he will not get it back. Never. It would be a cruel thing for me to refuse him, so I will not," Arwen replied.  
  
"And you will forget about Legolas?"  
  
"I will try but I will not succeed," Arwen whispered.  
  
  
  
Eowyn was still standing where Aragorn had left her, still as stone.  
  
She raised her hand to her lips, "I have had had both Legolas and Aragorn kiss me," she said out loud, "now I shall have to wait for Gimli."  
  
She almost laughed thinking of the dwarf kissing her but then a somber look came over her face.  
  
Why had both Aragorn and Legolas kissed her?  
  
Legolas the Elf. He either loved her or felt pity for her. Eowyn thought the latter was true. Why would an Elf want me? She thought. But why would he kiss me in that way if it was only pity another part of her asked. Elves probably can't help kissing like that the sensible part of her said.  
  
Aragorn. Why would he kiss her? He loved another, an Elf. He probably kissed me out of pity, too, Eowyn decided. No one in his or her right mind would choose a human over an Elf.  
  
So I have had two men kiss me out of pity Eowyn thought. It was not something to be proud of.  
  
She started to walk of in the direction of her room for another 'crying session' but then decided against it. It would be selfish to lock herself up in her room when so many men were preparing to risk their lives for her safety. She turned to the direction of where her uncle was staying; wishing that she would be kissed again.  
  
  
  
"I do not understand, Arwen. Surely if you love Legolas you wish to be with him and he is an Elf. You will not be held back from going to Valinor," Elrond said.  
  
"How do I know Legolas loves me as well?" Arwen asked, "Adar, everything shall go as planned."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly. It was a very selfish thing for an Elf especially because they treasured love so much but he had been glad of Arwen's love of Legolas. If she married him, she would stay an Elf and be with him forever.  
  
"I need to go now, Adar," Arwen said, "we have been here almost the whole day."  
  
"Yes, Arwen."  
  
Elrond watched his daughter stand up and leave the room, her silken skirt trailing behind her. Bending his head he looked at the blank piece of parchment in front of him. The ships would be leaving for Valinor soon and it was time to settle his affairs.  
  
"Adar?"  
  
Elrond looked up, it was Elladan.  
  
"Yes, son?" Elrond asked.  
  
"May I come in? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Of course," Elrond gestured to the velvet-upholstered chair in which Arwen had been sitting in earlier.  
  
Elladan sat down and was quiet for a while, then said, "Adar, why is Arwen acting so strangely? I saw her just now and she looked terrible. She was walking with Elrohir before and for no apparent reason she ran away saying she needed to see you. And you were with your counselors that day. Is it because of her giving up her immortality?"  
  
Elrond put down his quill, "No. She loves another."  
  
Elladan jerked up straight, "Who? Who is it?"  
  
Very calmly Elrond said, "Legolas."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long has she loved him? Does she still love Aragorn? What is she going to do? How do you know?" Elladan asked.  
  
"One question at a time, my son. I do not know how long she has loved Legolas. Yes, she says she still loves Aragorn but in a different way. She is going to marry Aragorn as planned. She told me."  
  
  
  
The Battle of Helm's Deep had begun  
  
Eowyn sat huddled up against the wall listening to the clinking sounds of sword against shield, the whizzing sound of arrows flying through the night sky, the bloodcurdling cry of a person dying. She felt a hand clutch her own and so that it was another woman.  
  
"If all of our husbands and children die, we women will still have each other," the woman whispered in an explanation.  
  
"Thank-you," Eowyn murmured clutching the woman's hand tighter.  
  
"You are married?" the woman re.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there anyone special?" the woman queried with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Well, yes," Eowyn admitted wondering why she was confiding in a stranger.  
  
"Who is it, then? One of those handsome wanderers that convinced you uncle to go to battle?"  
  
"Actually, two," Eowyn replied.  
  
"Two? Isn't that a bit much, milady? I mean, usually it's just one," the surprised woman said.  
  
"Well, you see, the man and the Elf they both kissed me today and I do not know if they did it out of pity or if they really love me. I also do not know which one I love. I thought that I loved the man - Aragorn - but when the Elf - Legolas - kissed me, I felt these strange emotions but I still love Aragorn but I love Legolas, too," Eowyn stopped for a while, "are you confused?"  
  
"Very, milady," the woman said quickly, "but I can tell you one thing, the strange emotions you feel are love."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I remember having them when I married Hama."  
  
"Hama? My uncle's doorman?"  
  
"Yes, the very one," the woman said a pretty smile on her face, "I love him much. I hope he does not die."  
  
'Oh, he won't," Eowyn reassured her newfound friend.  
  
"Maybe he will but I'm worried about my son, too. He is only twelve you know?"  
  
"You mean he is fighting in the battle?"  
  
"Yes, milady."  
  
"That's awful!" Eowyn cried, "it is not fair!"  
  
"Many things are not fair, milady. But you will come to accept it; many things have been unfair in my life. It is, obviously, an emotion new to you, your uncle being the king."  
  
"You are wrong, I have suffered much unfairness. My mother and father died when I was young, did you not know? My cousin, Theodred, is now also dead. And Wormtongue, my uncle's adviser, abused me terribly."  
  
"I am sorry, milady. I did not know. You say Wormtongue abused you?"  
  
"Yes," Eowyn said her eyes hardening, "I hated him and stayed away from him. But Wormtongue was crafty, if he had stayed any longer he would have, no doubt, gotten my uncle to let him have me."  
  
"I am sorry," the woman repeated, "you are no stranger to unfairness and sorrow."  
  
"There are few people who are," Eowyn replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen lay on her bed, gazing up at the gauzy white canopy. She could not believe she had told her father she loved Legolas, why she hadn't even admitted it to herself!  
  
But she did love Legolas. She could not bear the thought of just forgetting about him.  
  
But what would Aragorn do without her? He knew how he thought of her, how he used her like a lifeline. How could she just throw him aside and for his best friend no less!  
  
She buried her face in her pillow as she heard her father call, "Arwen! Please come out. Please Arwen, we all need to have a family talk."  
  
"I feel sick, Adar!" Arwen lied, something she had been doing her fair share of these days.  
  
"Let me come in then! I will call the physician, please Arwen! If you are sick someone should be there!" Elrond called.  
  
"It's just a headache, Adar! I need to have peace and quiet!" Arwen called back.  
  
There was silence behind the door. They were gone.  
  
A/N Sort of short and boring, I know but I didn't know what else to right. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW! Hugs, Emily. 


	6. A 'friendly' Kiss

A/N Sorry for the wait, my family was in Thailand having a beach holiday. Thanks to my reviewers Aramer and Imbefaniel. I love reviews! Sorry for no Aragorn and Leggie in the last chapter but I was too lazy to describe the battle. Also, I am always open to new ideas after all, this story is for you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Arwen groaned, someone was knocking on her door.again.  
  
"Who is it?" she called, "I am sick and very tired."  
  
"Arwen? It is Elladan. Please open the door, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"What things?" Arwen asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Arwen, stop acting like a child. Open the door and let me come in."  
  
Arwen climbed of her bed and unlocked the paneled oak door.  
  
"Come in, then," she said, "is it very important?"  
  
"Yes," Elladan said walking in and sitting on her bed.  
  
Arwen sat down next to him, "So?"  
  
"Arwen, I know how you feel about our friend, Legolas. There is no reason to be embarrassed about it, we all understand," Elladan said taking her hand in his.  
  
"No you don't," Arwen replied, gently pulling her hand away, "And I am not embarrassed, rather.confused. I don't know what to do."  
  
"We can talk about it," Elladan said, "just you and I. You can tell me everything and I'll try to help you."  
  
Arwen gave him a smile and rested her head on his shoulder; "I love you, Elladan."  
  
He softly kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too. Now tell me what confuses you."  
  
"Well.it's just that whatever I do, I shall be unhappy. If I marry Aragorn, I will be missing Legolas but I will be Aragorn's wife, bound to him for life. Not only that but I shall also be the queen of Gondor. If I were to meet Legolas in secret, imagine the scandal it would create! It would hurt my image, Legolas's, Aragorn's and worst of all, Gondor's. And if I tell Aragorn how I feel about him and Legolas, he will be heartbroken and I will be the cause of it! He shall hate me forever and I will always be angry with myself for hurting him. And on top of all that, I don't even know whether Legolas has feelings for me, too!" Arwen explained.  
  
Elladan was quiet for a moment, then, "You are right, sister, it is very confusing but I will be able to help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know that Legolas has feelings for you," Elladan said.  
  
"Really? Brother why did you not tell earlier?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how you would feel about it but I have learnt a lesson from it, Arwen. It is that you should always tell the truth, if I had I would have saved you a lot of trouble."  
  
"It would work out, wouldn't it? Well, with Legolas at least but what about Aragorn, Elladan. I cannot forget about him, to refuse him would be the cruelest thing I could do."  
  
"It is not cruel, Arwen, you must understand that. The cruelest thing you could do would be to marry him, leading him to believe that you loved him and no one else. Your marriage would be based on a lie, for if you have not forgotten, Arwen, you marry someone when you love them."  
  
"You're right, Elladan, I just wish you weren't," Arwen said, "it just makes everything more complicated, doesn't it?"  
  
"I am afraid so, sister," Elladan said smiling.  
  
"You're lucky to love no one, brother, you are a free spirit," Arwen said sighing softly.  
  
Elladan's smile faltered, "You are wrong, Arwen. I always find myself wishing that I had a woman who loved me, waiting patiently for me to return to her. To love someone and for them to love you back is the best gift you could ever receive. You have forgotten that you are blessed with that gift, sister though once many years passed you treasured that simple gift above all other."  
  
Arwen was silent, obviously thinking of what to say, then, "I truly envy, Elladan, the woman who will eventually have your love. You are the most wonderful man I have ever known, brother."  
  
"And you the most wonderful woman," Elladan replied.  
  
"I would like to think so," Arwen said a smile lighting her features, "thank-you brother, I think I know what to do."  
  
"I think you do."  
It was over. The battle was over. All around the entrance hall were people hugging each other crying out of happiness. And others. Others crying for lost love ones. But Eowyn was too happy to take notice of them. She had thrown herself into Legolas's arms.  
  
"I feared you were dead," she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"Well.I am not, am I?" Legolas answered but there was a forced cheeriness and Eowyn could not help but notice how stiff and awkward his arms were around her waist.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes?" he asked; only half-listening.  
  
"Legolas," she said in a stronger voice, "I think it is time we have a.talk."  
  
Now he focused on her, "I think you are right, Eowyn. Where would you like to go?"  
  
"How about my room?" when Eowyn saw how uncomfortable Legolas looked about the idea of going into her room, she hastily said, "Or maybe, the armory?"  
  
It seemed a bit inappropriate for the occasion to Eowyn, but Legolas looked relieved so Eowyn went along with it, for his sake. They walked to the armory together silently, Legolas wiping the blood of his daggers on his torn and stained tunic. Thankfully, the armory was empty so they had privacy.  
  
Eowyn took a deep breath, "Well, I think what we really need to talk about is the kiss you gave me."  
  
"Eowyn," Legolas said quickly, "I am very sorry but I must be honest with you, no matter how painful. That kiss, it was wrong of me. I saw how.upset you looked that I couldn't help myself. It was only meant to have been short but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, I was acting like a fool."  
  
Eowyn tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. She knew it had been out of pity! How can she have been so foolish as to let her hopes up?  
  
"I forgive you, Legolas. It was wrong of both of us, I shouldn't have responded when I knew it was wrong," she said quite bravely, then, "do you love me Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I loved you the moment I saw you and wanted to care for you and protect you from hurt," Legolas said immediately, not exactly sure what had made him say that but apparently it had been the right thing to do.  
  
Eowyn's face brightened, "Oh, Legolas! I love you too," she paused, "I guess you can go now."  
  
"Of course, milady, fare thee well," Legolas said as he bent down to kiss her hand but he didn't move.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Legolas?" Eowyn asked concerned.  
  
"No, milady. But may I ask you for a kiss? A last kiss. A friendly kiss," Legolas said in a husky voice.  
  
"Of course, Legolas, it would be a pleasure," Eowyn answered softly.  
  
Eowyn melted into his arms, savouring the feeling of his soft lips against her own. But the 'friendly' nature of the kiss soon stopped as soon as she parted her lips slightly to allow his tongue access to her mouth. She sighed with pleasure as his tongue caressed her own, she felt the strong muscles of his arms as they wrapped tightly around her. It was a moment she would never forget, a moment she would treasure forever.  
Aragorn was walking towards the armory. Despite the battle and the hundreds of soldiers who had died, he was in a very good mood, they had, eventually, they had won the battle and he was planning to tell Eowyn how he felt about her, assured that she felt the same way. How couldn't she not? He remembered the passionate way in which she had responded to his kiss.  
  
Aragorn was so happy, in fact, that he even started to whistle a tune, something he hadn't done since he was a mere child living in Rivendell with his mother and Elrond.  
  
But Aragorn's happy mood soon ended. Eowyn and Legolas were kissing again and this kiss was definitely passionate. The first time he had seen them kissing, he had been upset, yes, but after he thought about it a while, he decided that it was a friendly kiss. A nice kiss that Legolas had given Eowyn to cheer her up. This kiss was obviously doing a very good job of cheering both of them up ver well. He could hear their moans of pleasure from where he stood. Eowyn's hands were buried in Legolas's hair, his hands were pulling her tight against his body, moving up to the strings of her dress.  
  
Aragorn felt the urge to stomp right into the room and break up their little rendezvous but he controlled himself. Obviously, Legolas and Eowyn were more than just friends. They wouldn't be doing this if they weren't. He started to feel sick as he watched Legolas's hands undo the strings of her dress.  
  
With a last glance, Aragorn let the happy couple 'get on with it', quickly striding away.  
"Legolas?" Eowyn pulled back for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he said between his kisses.  
  
"Why do we not move to my room?" she said a sly smile on her face, "after all, I am sure my uncle would be very displeased if he walked in on us."  
  
Legolas's face broke into a smile, "Of course, milady. We will continue this in your room."  
  
He laced the strings of her dress up again, thinking of the curious glances they would receive if she walked out with them undone. One thing he had learned in Rohan, the Rohirrim were big gossips.  
  
"I think we should be more than just friends," Eowyn said tucking her hand into his and smiling at him.  
  
"We should," Legolas said brushing another kiss on her lips.  
  
They walked rather quickly to Eowyn's room, "Here it is," Eowyn said pushing the door open.  
  
As soon as Legolas got inside there was a small click and the door was locked.  
  
A/N Sort of surprising, eh? I was *definitely* not planning for that to happen between Eowyn and Legolas but it just seemed.right. By the way, Aragorn has not forgotten about Arwen, he's just a bit distracted by Eowyn. Reviews please!!! Hugs, Emily 


	7. Room Inspection

A/N Thank-you so, so, so much to all my reviewers, Erika, Estina, Saraclya Tel'Quessir, Ithilwen, Lizlego, lil*bee, Tindomiel, Dark Phoenix and Imbefaniel, I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.  
  
*~*  
  
Arwen sat before her writing desk, a piece of parchment in front of her. So far she had:  
  
My Dear Aragorn, You do not know how much I miss you, how much I pine for you. But actually, I love Legolas more than you.  
  
Definitely NOT. She crumpled the parchment up and threw it onto the growing pile of discarded letters and tapped her quill against the writing desk, trying to come up with something.  
  
Dear Aragorn, If only you knew how much it hurts me to tell you this. You have been the love of my life for years now, and I will never stop loving you but I have developed feelings for your friend, Legolas. I will always hold you in my heart but I fear never again shall I be your lover.  
  
Sincerely, Arwen of Rivendell  
  
Arwen read the letter a couple of times and deciding it was the best she could do, folded it, put it into and envelope and stamped her seal.  
  
"Please could you take this to one of Adar's messengers?" Arwen asked, giving the letter to her chambermaid, "it is quite urgent. Ask for the one with the fastest horse."  
  
"Of course, milady," the chambermaid said and hurried out of the room.  
  
Arwen walked onto the balcony. It was a beautiful day, the skies were a brilliant blue, birds were singing, flowers were bursting into bloom everywhere. It was a day when, usually, Arwen would be out wading in the river, soaking her skirts. But not today. She kept thinking how hurt Aragorn would de when he found out. And what about Legolas? She would probably destroy his and Aragorn's friendship forever.  
*~*  
  
Eowyn stared at the ceiling of her room, not believing what she had just done. She had made love with Legolas Greenleaf, Elf Prince of Mirkwood. Oh, and she had enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
She glanced at his sleeping body right next to her in bed. That night she had learnt that Elves slept with their eyes open, it was rather discomforting.  
  
Sighing, Eowyn got out of bed and searched her rather small wardrobe at Helm's Deep for a dress for the day. They were all rather plain, not daring enough, Eowyn thought with a frown.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. Eowyn almost jumped in surprise and Legolas bolted up from the bed.  
  
"Eowyn? Are you sick?" It was King Theoden.  
  
"No, uncle," she said in a slightly higher tone than normal, "I'm quite fine."  
  
Theoden harrumphed, "Then why did you miss breakfast, child? Most important meal of the day and you always were a hearty eater. Not on one of those foolish diets girls your age like to go on, are you?"  
  
"Of course not, uncle," Eowyn replied, "I just overslept, that's all."  
  
"You never oversleep," Theoden commented from the other side of the door.  
  
"There's always time for a first, uncle!" Eowyn responded.  
  
"Well, then. Do you know where Prince Legolas is? He's not down at breakfast and Lord Aragorn and Gimli cannot find him in his chambers."  
  
"No!" Eowyn answered just a little to quickly, "I don't know where he is. Not at all. Of course, I don't. Absolutely not."  
  
"Hmm. Open the door, Eowyn. Please."  
  
Eowyn exchanged a wide-eyed look with Legolas.  
  
"Under the bed!" she hissed loudly to him.  
  
"What's that?" Theoden inquired, "Eowyn, open the door as I asked."  
  
"Just a minute, uncle!" Eowyn said cheerfully, "just lacing up my dress."  
  
Legolas was shuffling around to fit his long legs under the bed.  
  
"Hurry, up!" Eowyn whispered loudly.  
  
"Eowyn! I demand you to let me in!" Theoden near-shouted, "I want to see what you are doing!"  
  
Biting her lip, Eowyn unlocked the door. Theoden stepped inside and faced his niece.  
  
"Now what's happening?" he asked, "You never miss breakfast, you never lock your door and you should be down there thanking the soldiers for defending the Rohirrim!"  
  
Eowyn fidgeted, "You see, uncle. I-I thought it would be a good thing to lock the door seeing as.as, as there may be stray Orcs roaming around the castle. And as I told you, I just overslept. I promise I will come down with you now to thank all our.all our brave, heroic soldiers for defending us!"  
  
"I don't think so, young lady," Theoden answered, "it is time for a room inspection!"  
  
Eowyn's heart leapt into her throat, "But, uncle! We haven't had a room inspection since I was eight! I'm much more grown-up now and I organize my things and keep them tidy. I really do uncle! It's not necessary, not necessary at all!"  
  
"Oh, it is," Theoden said clamping a heavy hand on our shoulder making it buckle. "But this time it is different. The inspection will be to find out what you are hiding."  
  
Eowyn twisted her hands around, "It's really not necessary, uncle."  
  
"No protests, young lady! You should have learned that I don't react to bad excuses! Now, I will look around the room and you will stand on that very spot, you will not move, and you will definitely not touch a thing! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, uncle," Eowyn said weakly.  
  
Theoden walked around the room, picking up things, bending down under tables, searching the wardrobe. Eowyn felt like she was going to be sick when he reached the bed. But he didn't look under it straightaway. Instead he searched through the sheets and pulled up.Legolas's bloodstained, ripped tunic.  
  
"Now, what's this?" Theoden asked or more like growled, "this isn't yours, is it, Eowyn?"  
  
"No, uncle," Eowyn said feeling about ready to die on the spot.  
  
"Well, whose is it?! Make it quick and you better tell the truth!" Theoden ordered.  
  
"It's um.Legolas's tunic?" she whispered meekly.  
  
"I thought so. Nice little silk thing but ruined from battle. Now tell me exactly how it got into your sheets," Theoden commanded.  
  
Eowyn dug her fingernails into her hands; she had never been very good at lying. "You see, uncle."  
  
"No, I don't!" Theoden said angrily, "now quickly tell me how it came into your possession!"  
  
"Um.Legolas has become a very dear friend of mine, uncle," Eowyn said, "and I was feeling rather.er.unstable after the battle so.er.gave it to me to hold onto because he thought I would sleep better if I held it." that is one of the worse lies I have ever come up with, Eowyn though.  
  
"I see." Theoden mused, "and so that is presumably why you and Legolas were not present at the feast after the battle?"  
  
"That's right, uncle! Absolutely right!" Eowyn exclaimed, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"But, my dear niece, how long would it take for Legolas to give his tunic to you? After all, five minutes sounds reasonable but you were absent for the whole time."  
  
"Well, uncle," Eowyn stuttered, "it was what you call a.a sentimental event. Very emotional, you see."  
  
"Of course," Theoden nodded, "and I am sure that you can tell me Legolas's exact location now, if you are telling the truth."  
  
"I can't, uncle!" Eowyn said.  
  
"And why is that?" Theoden asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Because.because I can't," Eowyn said in a meek voice.  
  
"And why on Middle-earth not?! Theoden said and in his frustration kicked the decorative little ruffle at the bottom of the bed. There was a loud, "Oof!" from Legolas.  
  
Theoden's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "What was that?" he asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"I don't know, uncle," Eowyn said.  
  
"We shall see then," Theoden said and pulled a very shirtless Legolas from under the bed.  
*~*  
  
A/N I know, I know. An extremely boring chapter, mostly about Legolas's shirt. I expect flames from every single person who reviews of course. If anyone wants me to change the pairings or if they have any ideas please tell me in your review. Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to get italics to show up, that would be extremely helpful. Hugs, Emily. 


	8. The Advisor and The Couple

A/N I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter and didn't think it was boring. Thank-you to my reviewers: Mencamiel, brghost, Supergurl15, Vic, Manhattan, Maria Jose, Saraclya Tel'Quessir and RAM. From now on I'll probably be changing the whole timeline of the Lord of the Rings book and movie, just to warn you.  
  
Disclaimer: The Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema own everything.  
  
*~*  
  
Aragorn was taking a walk through the halls of Helm's Deep, he was feeling rather upset and angry.  
  
'Eowyn and Legolas,' he thought in disgust, 'well, at least I still have Arwen.'  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile outside the stone walls of Helm's Deep an Elven messenger halted his horse. A Rohirrim guard immediately came up to him.  
  
"What is your business in Helm's Deep, Master Elf? It is not often we see your folk riding around," the guard said.  
  
The Elf nodded his head, "It is an urgent message for Lord Aragorn from the Lady Arwen of Rivendell. I rode here to deliver it."  
  
The guard scanned the Elf with his eyes, "Very well, I will see that this letter gets to him."  
  
"Thank-you," the Elf said and with a quick nod of his head, spurred his horse and rode out of view.  
  
The guard, letter in hand, walked into the castle.  
  
*~*  
  
Theoden's face had turned very red, "My good friend, Legolas," he said, "could you tell me why you are hiding under my niece's bed?"  
  
"Well, I-I, er," Legolas stuttered.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell me then?" Theoden said turning to Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn gave a very similair answer to Legolas making Theoden turn even redder.  
  
"Did you just share a bed with my niece?" he hissed at Legolas, "Tell the truth!"  
  
"You see, Iyes," Legolas answered.  
  
"And is this the truth?" Theoden asked Eowyn.  
  
While looking at the floor, Eowyn replied, "Yes, uncle."  
  
"And you did it willingly?" Theoden asked her again with a glare at Legolas.  
  
"Yes, uncle."  
  
The red had vanished from Theoden's face and now it had turned a ghastly shade of white, "If you will excuse me," he muttered, "I need to go to my study and.think."  
  
He left the room quickly and Eowyn and Legolas stared at each other with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
"What do you think my uncle wants to think about?" Eowyn asked Legolas.  
  
"How to kill me," Legolas immediately responded.  
  
"You're probably right," Eowyn said cracking a grim smile.  
  
*~*  
  
Aragorn stared at the letter in shock, it read:  
  
Dear Aragorn, If only you knew how much it hurts me to tell you this. You have been the love of my life for years now, and I will never stop loving you but I have developed feelings for your friend, Legolas. I will always hold you in my heart but I fear never again shall I be your lover. Sincerely, Arwen of Rivendell  
  
Aragorn checked the seal. It was definitely Arwen's.  
  
'So Arwen loves Legolas,' he thought grimly as he tucked Arwen's letter into his pocket, 'will she'll have a nasty shock when she finds out he's in love with Lady Eowyn. And she's not going to get any of sympathy from me.'  
  
*~*  
  
Theoden drained his cup of wine and signaled his maid for another.  
  
'So Eowyn has shared a bed with the Elf prince,' Theoden thought and then something struck him hard.  
  
He put his head into his head and gave a loud moan as he realized that this meant that Eowyn was.pregnant.  
  
The maid put the goblet of onto his desk but Theoden refused it, "take it back. I need a clear head to think properly. Oh and call me my adviser and both my niece Eowyn and the visiting Elf Prince, Legolas. Quickly!"  
  
"Yes, my king," the maid said before she picked up her skirts and hurried out of Theoden's chambers.  
  
*~*  
  
Aragorn knocked on Theoden's door.  
  
"Querrestalo*, my adviser. Is that you?" Theoden called.  
  
"No, King Theoden. It is Aragorn of the Dunedain."  
  
"I am expecting my adviser, Aragorn. Will this be quick?" Theoden asked.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn answered.  
  
"Come in then!"  
  
Aragorn opened the door and strode to the desk where Theoden was sitting.  
  
"When will we be leaving Helm's Deep, Lord Theoden? I must make haste to Minas Tirith to aid my people," Aragorn said.  
  
"We will be leaving tomorrow," Theoden answered, "we will return to Edoras though the place will, no doubt, be in ruins. From there no solid plans have been made."  
  
"I see," Aragorn said stroking his chin, "I think I shall go to Edoras with your people. From there, I will journey on to Gondor by the Anorien River."  
  
"A dangerous route, my friend," Theoden said looking at Aragorn.  
  
"What other way can I take?" Aragorn asked, "The Gap of Rohan would lead me much to close to Isengard. I can not risk it."  
  
"Your friends, Legolas and Gimli, will go with you I presume?"  
  
"They may do as they like," Aragorn said quietly, "Legolas will want to stay on with you, I am sure."  
  
Theoden looked sharply at Aragorn, "So you know?"  
  
"If you mean about Eowyn and Legolas, yes I do. I have caught them twice," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Twice?" Theoden said interested, "when was this?"  
  
"The first time it was right before the battle. The second time was just last night."  
  
"Was Legolas giving Eowyn his tunic?" Theoden inquired.  
  
Aragorn looked at him oddly, "No, I do not think so."  
  
"I thought so," Theoden said looking pleased with himself, "very well. You may go now."  
  
With a nod, Aragorn left the room not noticing that Arwen's letter had slipped out of his pocket and onto the floor.  
  
*~*  
  
There was a knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," Theoden called.  
  
The door opened to reveal Querrestalo, Eowyn and Legolas who were looking rather anxious.  
  
"Come in then," Theoden beckoned them all to sit in the three chairs arranged before him, "You," Theoden said pointing to Querrestalo, "get a piece of parchment and a quill."  
  
Then Theoden turned to Eowyn and Legolas, "Did it ever occure to either of you when you did your foolish act that Eowyn would get pregant?"  
  
Legolas drew in a sharp breath and Eowyn looked read to faint.  
  
"Obviously it did not," Theoden answered, "do you know the scandal this will cause? The Rohirrim will not respect the royal family and for that matter, no one else in Middle-earth will!"  
  
"What will we do?" Eowyn whispered.  
  
With great ceremony, Theoden answered, "You must be married!"  
  
And with that, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, fainted.  
  
*~*  
  
*Querrestalo - ALFRED (m.) - Old English 'elf + counsel'; Elda "Elf, Elda" or Quende "Elf [generally]"; *restale "helping, aiding" (resta- "help, aid, from QL) thus Eldarestalo or Querrestalo ( Quenrestalo Quenderestalo)  
  
A/N So what do you think about Legolas and Eowyn getting married? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and sorry for such a short chapter. Hugs, Emily. 


	9. Sarcasm and Secrets

A/N I am so, so sorry for the last chapter everyone. When I read it again, I realized just how crappy it was. I'll try not to give you another bad chapter. Now I have absolutely no idea how marriages in Middle-earth work so if anyone knows any information about them, please inform me or I'll have to make the whole thing up! Anyway, thank-you to my reviewers: mydogisfudge, Elf Ears, Erhothwen, Supergurl15, brghost, Dark Phoenix, RAM, Saraclya Tel'Quessir, Imbefaniel, Mencamiel, Karone Evertree, Amia, Blume, Lizlego, Aramer, Tindomiel, Mindelan, Sarah and Ann.  
Disclaimer: The Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema own everything.  
*~*  
  
"Did you send the letter, Arwen?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes," Arwen answered. "I suppose he has received it by now." An almost regretful look crossed her face.  
  
"What is wrong now, sister?" Elladan asked wearily, seeing the look on Arwen's face.  
  
Arwen bit her lip. "Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. I don't think I thought enough before coming to the decision that I didn't love Aragorn."  
  
Elladan drew in a sharp breath, "So you mean that you wish you hadn't sent the letter?"  
  
"No. I'm just.confused."  
  
Elladan looked extremely tested. "I thought we solved your confusion a couple of nights ago, Arwen. Why can't you just decide who you love?"  
  
Arwen frowned, "You don't understand, do you, Elladan?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I understand that you need to think before you act rashly. What's wrong with you?" Elladan shot at her.  
  
Arwen stared at him in shock. He had never been anything but kind and caring to her. Who was this.this monster? "What's wrong with me?" Arwen finally shrieked. "What's wrong with you? If you're going to act all self- righteous and pompous, I'd rather you stay out of my life!"  
  
Now it was Elladan's turn to stare at his beloved little sister. "Fine," he said quietly and emotionlessly. "I will."  
  
And he left Arwen in the middle of the gardens of Rivendell. She stared after him in shock, then collapsed onto the ground in a small, pathetic heap and sobbed.  
  
*~*  
  
After rousing from his unconsciousness, Legolas had been sent up to his room to rest and Eowyn had done the same. Theoden, though, had no time to rest. He stayed in his study, writing out arrangements for the coming wedding.  
  
Theoden cursed as his quill fell onto the floor and he bent to retrieve it. Right next to the quill was a crumpled up piece of parchment. This only worsened Theoden's bad mood, he detested unorganized places. As he picked up the parchment he realized that it was not the kind of thin, grainy paper they used in Rohan. It was thick and creamy. Curiously, Theoden opened up the crumpled ball of parchment and read.  
  
Dear Aragorn, If only you knew how much it hurts me to tell you this. You have been the love of my life for years now, and I will never stop loving you but I have developed feelings for your friend, Legolas. I will always hold you in my heart but I fear never again shall I be your lover.  
  
Sincerely, Arwen of Rivendell  
  
Aragorn.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Arwen. Theoden had heard of this woman before, 'the beautiful Elven princess', he remembered. Theoden hadn't known she had ever been Aragorn's lover. He marveled at the remarkably big age difference. But Aragorn and Arwen's relationship didn't matter; it was only her love for Legolas that mattered. Surely, if Legolas found out that the most beautiful princess in Middle-earth was in love with him he would forget about Eowyn!  
  
He would have to keep the secret from Legolas.  
  
*~*  
  
Eowyn hummed a tune as she looked through her wardrobe; the lack of choice did not seem to bring her mood down.  
  
She pulled a thin blue cotton dress out and hung it against her slender frame before placing it back and reaching for a pale green gown.  
  
A knock on the door sounded.  
  
"Come in!" Eowyn called.  
  
The door opened and Aragorn entered, kissing her hand lightly. "Lady Eowyn."  
  
"Lord Aragorn," she bowed her head respectively. "Is there a reason you wish to speak to me?"  
  
"Milady, I wanted to talk to you about," Aragorn paused, "Legolas."  
  
The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop onto the floor. "Legolas?" Eowyn choked, "what about him?"  
  
Eowyn's mind was racing. Did he know about their night together? Had Theoden told him?  
  
"It's just that on I've seen on several occasions that you were rather.preoccupied."  
  
"Seen?" Eowyn asked hopefully. He couldn't have seen them in bed, the door was locked.  
  
"Yes. In the corridor, the armory."  
  
"That was just friendly," Eowyn said. "I was.upset."  
  
"Friendly," Aragorn repeated. "Of course."  
  
Was it just she or was Aragorn being sarcastic?  
  
"Yes, it was just friendly. Is this conversation over?" Eowyn crossed her arms.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat. "Actually, milady. I just wanted to tell you that I shall be leaving Helm's Deep soon. I must go and aid my people in Gondor."  
  
Immediately, Eowyn felt bad. She looked down at her hands. "I will be sorry to see you go. Will your friends be departing with you?"  
  
"That is their own choice. I would be glad if they would come with me."  
  
"Oh. Well, we will be seeing each other again, won't we? At your wedding with Lady Arwen. You are both very much in love I have heard."  
  
Aragorn's face darkened and he mumbled quietly. "There will be no wedding between us. Another has captured the Lady Arwen's attention, I fear."  
  
Now she had made him feel even worse. Deciding not to press to situation, she tried to look bright. "Well, how long until you leave? I shall personally organize a farewell banquet!"  
  
"I will leave as soon as possible," Aragorn answered. "Perhaps tomorrow if possible."  
  
"Then we will make tonight special!" Eowyn said brightly, not realizing what she had said.  
  
Aragorn's cheeks flushed. "Thank-you, milady. I will see you at supper."  
  
And after bowing, he left the room.  
*~*  
  
A/N Sorry for such a short chappie but I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for such a long wait but I've had a severe case of writer's block. Thanks to all my patient reviewers. Oh, and have a great Easter! Hugs, Emily ( 


	10. Confessions of Love

Legolas shifted in his bed, in the room he shared with Aragorn and Gimli. What was that sound? Was it singing?  
  
He sat up and found Eowyn sitting next to his bed, singing softly as she did embroidery.  
  
"Legolas," she put the needlework down and smiled softly. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"Fine," Legolas replied, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to get up," Eowyn replied. "We need to talk, my love."  
  
Legolas inwardly cringed. She was calling him 'my love' already? He had no wanting for this sort of commitment. "Yes, Eowyn. What is it?"  
  
"First of all," Eowyn stood up and began to pace around the room. "Are you aware that Aragorn is leaving for Gondor on the morrow?"  
  
"No," Legolas looked concerned. "Aragorn is leaving?"  
  
"Yes," Eowyn looked at him sharply. "Will you be departing with him? He says it is your choice."  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered immediately, maybe too quickly. "Of course I will. I am not yet ready to part different ways with such a dear friend."  
  
Eowyn tilted her head and looked at Legolas through narrowed eyes, a sarcastic look on her face. "And you're ready to part a woman who you made love to but several nights ago? I am very surprised, Legolas. Indeed I am."  
  
"That's not true," Legolas stammered nervously. "But I have a duty as one of the members of the fellowship."  
  
"And you do not have a duty to me, your future wife?" Eowyn hissed. "You are not going, Legolas. I don't know why I even bothered to ask you."  
  
"Eowyn!" Legolas cried, grabbing her pale, delicate hand, which was the exact opposite of her personality. "You can't do this! You have no right to make my decisions for me!"  
  
"You have no right to leave me!" Eowyn retorted fiercely. "I may be pregnant for all we know! What would happen if you died?" Tears suddenly appeared in Eowyn's eyes. "What would happen if you died?" she repeated, her voice catching.  
  
Legolas let go of her hand and it fell limply to her side. "Eowyn." he murmured. "I am sorry."  
  
"No," Eowyn wiped tears away from her eyes. "Fine. Just go and leave me here. Let me become an illegitimate mother, a disgrace to my Rohan.and my uncle. I can't believe I thought I loved you."  
  
"You still love me!" Legolas cried. "At least, I still love you!"  
  
Eowyn, who had been walking to the door, slowly turned around. "What did you say?"  
  
Legolas paused, uncertain, feeling the beads of sweat form on his brow. "I said I love you."  
  
Eowyn closed her blue eyes briefly and then fluttered them open. "I love you, Legolas," she murmured softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas ran to Eowyn and swept her mouth up in a passionate kiss, cupping her face in his hands. She kissed him back fiercely, tears still pouring down her cheeks; she could taste the salty wetness of them.  
  
Then wordlessly, still kissing her, Legolas picked Eowyn up and placed her gently on the bed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Adar," Arwen stood in front of her father's desk in his study. "I want to go to Rohan. I need to speak with Legolas and Aragorn."  
  
"Daughter, you must be mad," Elrond stared at Arwen in disbelief. "I believe the Rohirrim have just engaged in battle with the Forces of Mordor. My messenger tells me so, at least."  
  
"I do not care," Arwen gripped the desk with her hands, her nails pressed firmly against the carved wood. "I want to go!" this last sentence was shouted so loudly that it echoed all over Rivendell.  
  
Elrond patted Arwen's hand kindly. "Yes, Arwen. I understand you want to go. I will get a carriage ready for you and an escort. Go pack your things."  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, Arwen was sitting in her gold-embossed carriage, a small army of soldiers following her.  
  
She was on her way to Helm's Deep to finally see Aragorn and Legolas face- to-face.  
  
It would prove to be interesting.  
  
*~*  
  
Aragorn tried to push open his bedroom door but it wouldn't budge. Obviously it was locked.  
  
"Legolas? Gimli?" Aragorn called. "It is Aragorn."  
  
He waited, nobody opened the door. All he could hear was strange moans of some kind.  
  
"Legolas! Gimli!" Aragorn yelled. "Open the door!"  
  
*~*  
  
Legolas and Eowyn froze.  
  
"It's Aragorn," Legolas whispered to Eowyn. "I need to answer the door." Legolas then raised his voice. "Aragorn! I am coming!"  
  
Legolas reached around the bed for his hurriedly thrown off clothes and fumbled to get them back on. "Eowyn," he whispered. "Hide in the wardrobe."  
  
"Hurry up, Legolas!" Aragorn called impatiently. "I don't have all day!"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming!" Legolas called back, pulling on his tunic.  
  
Eowyn wrapped the silk coverlet around her and tiptoed over to the ornate wardrobe, quietly shutting the door.  
  
Legolas picked up Eowyn's clothes and hid them under the bed before briskly walking to the door and opening it.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn nodded his head briefly, and glanced at Legolas's messy bed. "You've been sleeping?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas nodded. "I'm still worn out from the battle."  
  
"Very unlike you," Aragorn raised his eyebrows but did not pursue the subject. "Have you heard about my departing to Gondor yet?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered. "To aid your people in war?"  
  
"You are correct," Aragorn paused for a second. "Will you be coming with me?"  
  
Legolas stalled for time. "Is Gimli?"  
  
"Gimli says he will go if you do," Aragorn replied, giving Legolas a you- better-come look. "So are you going, friend Legolas?"  
  
"No."  
  
*~*  
  
Eowyn let out a deep breath and leant back against the cool surface of the wardrobe.  
  
Thank goodness for that.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N How did you like the chapter? I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long, (. Please review!  
  
Emily 


End file.
